La chute
by Kalincka
Summary: D'aussi loin que Raph s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu le Visiteur tomber.


Et oui, parce qu'on en finit jamais d'écrire sur cette web-série. Le prompt a été inspiré par une demande twitter d'un arc-en-ciel un peu trop choupi, et l'action se déroule entre la saison 2 et 3, (aka quand ils sont encore heureux et que mon cœur ne saigne pas). Du côté du pairing, Henry/Visiteur of course, accompagné d'un Raph qui mérite vraiment pas de subir tout ça.

Si quelqu'un se sent d'écrire la suite (et notamment ce qu'il se passe en 2550), qu'il se fasse plaisir. :D

 **Disclaimer : la série du Visiteur du Futur est la propriété de François Descraques.**

* * *

 **La chute**

D'aussi loin que Raph s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu le Visiteur tomber. Enfin, il l'avait déjà vu trébucher ou s'affaler suite à une course, chose qui lui arrivait aussi, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu _tomber_ dans le sens maladroit du terme. Celui où on marche tranquillement, où on effectue son petit bonhomme de chemin et que, parce que le destin voulait toujours se foutre de notre gueule à un moment, nos pieds ne s'alignent pas correctement ; et aussitôt, c'est la chute, honteuse, celle qu'on ne voit pas venir et où le visage marie avec plus ou moins de force le sol qui l'attend en contrebas.

En clair, Raph n'avait jamais vu le Visiteur se casser la gueule. Et c'était une question légitime, que de se demander comment un homme avec des actions aussi catastrophiques et imprévues pouvait posséder ce sens de l'équilibre au quotidien. Le Visiteur était loin d'être maladroit ; Raph l'avait vu plusieurs fois aider Stella à porter des plats de la cuisine sans en faire tomber un seul, ou rattraper vivement un verre tombé malencontreusement de la table. Ça arrivait même à Judith, des fois, de faire tomber quelque chose sans le faire exprès – alors si ça pouvait arriver à Judith, il avait bien le droit de s'interroger sur les capacités cachées du clochard qui était arrivé dans sa vie avec la délicatesse d'un boulet de canon. Et qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, ce n'était pas une question d'ego non plus, hein. Raph se demandait juste, parfois, s'il était le seul à se manger le parquet en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis, ou s'il était l'unique personne au monde à pouvoir trébucher sur un coin de meuble. Ce n'était pas si extraordinaire, de chuter, et ce n'était pas parce que Stella disait qu'il était maladroit que le Visiteur avait le droit d'être aussi agile, voilà tout. Tout le monde avait bien le droit de subir un pied de nez de la part du sort un jour, non ?

Alors Raph, en toute légitimité, avait été ébahi en voyant Renard trébucher, au sein de son propre salon, pour s'étaler _accidentellement_ sur Henry, assis sur le canapé. Ça avait été si rapide, si succinct, et si naturel surtout, que personne n'y avait fait attention ; Judith et Mattéo avaient continué leur repas à table, discutant d'il ne savait trop quelle méthode de meurtre, et Stella étant dans la cuisine occupée à la repeindre, elle n'y accorda pas plus de temps. Mais lui, adossé contre le mur en train de pianoter sur son portable pour repérer la prochaine scène de leur mission, s'était figé, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Renard s'était cassé la gueule. Et joliment, en plus. Ses pieds chaussés de ces vieilles chaussures élimées s'étaient parfaitement emmêlés entre eux, et son corps avait décrit un remarquable arc-de-cercle avant de s'affaler sur le robot de leur _crew_ , tandis que ses bras s'étalaient de chaque côté du Castafolte pour se retenir. Henry semblait tout aussi choqué, peut-être plus parce que l'action impliquait un tel rapprochement avec sa personne plutôt que du fait que le Visiteur s'était bel et bien vautré, et il resta immobile, son visage séparé de celui de son compagnon par quelques centimètres. Il y eut un moment de flottement, et Raph afficha un air interdit sous la surprise, cherchant du regard une aide extérieure pour le rassurer quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais non, Stella repeignait toujours le mur en sifflotant, Mattéo buvait toujours sa bière à grande goulées et Judith exposait ses arguments de pendaison sans tenir compte de l'exploit qui venait d'avoir lieu. Alors, Raph reporta son attention sur les deux compères, et s'il avait été à la place de Mattéo, il se serait sûrement étouffé avec sa bière.

Le Visiteur n'avait pas quitté Henry du regard malgré leur proximité, et le dit-Henry non plus ; là où deux individus normaux auraient été censés s'éloigner le plus possible de l'autre suite à la gêne occasionnée, où à la dissiper d'un éclat de rire amusé, le clochard et le robot se dévoraient littéralement du regard. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Raph, pour se distraire de l'image indécente que son cerveau mettrait un temps fou à effacer de son subconscient, se décida à repasser la scène de la chute en boucle dans sa tête, pour finalement en conclure que cette dernière n'avait rien d'accidentel. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que, non seulement Renard ne s'était pas réellement cassé la gueule – et ça le contrariait un peu – mais qu'en plus ce dernier l'avait fait _exprès_ , dans une tentative à la fois désespérée et incroyable de se rapprocher de sa cible, comme un collégien l'aurait fait de manière un peu creepy avec la fille qu'il aimait bien. Et ça n'était pas tout, parce que non seulement l'action en elle-même débordait tellement de cliché et d'effronterie, mais _en plus_ Henry eut l'air de le comprendre et l'apprécier, fort et si bien qu'il esquissa ce qui sembla être un sourire.

Puis, toujours sans le quitter du regard, le Castafolte tapa – lentement, _très_ lentement – une combinaison apparemment apprise par cœur sur la machine de son acolyte, et ils disparurent sans un seul mot, sous les yeux écarquillés de Raph. Suite au bruit caractéristique de la machine, l'attention de Judith et de Mattéo se reporta enfin vers le canapé, mais c'était trop tard – les deux hommes s'étaient déjà téléportés ailleurs. Leurs regards se portèrent naturellement vers Raph, pétrifié contre son mur, qui manqua de faire tomber son téléphone.

— Bah, ils sont allés où ? demanda Mattéo d'un air sincèrement surpris.

— Je vous préviens, si on nous demande _encore_ de faire le même cirque que la dernière fois en nous habillant comme des clowns, je suis pas dedans, déclara Judith en posant catégoriquement son verre de vin.

Comprenant qu'il était censé parler pour expliquer la disparition aussi subite que pleine de sous-entendus de ses camarades, Raph sursauta brutalement.

— Euh, bah, euh, hein, c'est que… balbutia-t-il d'une voix aigüe. Voilà, hein !

Sur ces mots pleins de bonne volonté, il pivota pour rejoindre Stella dans la cuisine, sous les airs ahuris de Judith et Mattéo. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander une aspirine avec sincérité, Raph sentit ses jambes trembler sous l'incompréhension de ce qui venait de se passer.

Et sous les yeux surpris de sa petite-amie, il chuta lamentablement au sol.


End file.
